In a telecommunications context, connector blocks are connected to cables that feed subscribers while other connector blocks are connected to cables to the central office. To make the electrical connection between the subscriber block and the central office block, jumper wires are inserted to complete the electrical circuit. Typically jumper wires can be connected, disconnected, and reconnected several times as the consumer's needs change.
An insulation displacement connector, or IDC, element is used to make the electrical connection to a wire or electrical conductor. The IDC element displaces the insulation from a portion of the electrical conductor when the electrical conductor is inserted into a slot within the IDC element so the IDC element makes electrical connection to the electrical conductor. Once the electrical conductor is inserted within the slot with the insulation displaced, electrical contact is made between the conductive surface of the IDC element and the conductive core of the electrical conductor.
Typically the IDC element is housed in an insulated housing. Often, the housing has a cap or other moveable member that is movable to press the electrical conductor into contact with the IDC element. Typically, when inserting the electrical conductor in the housing, the cap closes and the user is then unable to visually verify that the electrical conductor made a proper connection with the IDC element. The user then may not be sure whether an effective connection has been made between the electrical conductor and the IDC element.
Another problem associated with connection devices is that inserting the electrical conductor into the IDC element slot often requires a significant force, which may require the use of special tools or devices. Often the cap is adapted to be used as the insertion device for inserting the electrical conductors into the IDC element slots. However, closing the cap to insert the electrical conductor into the IDC element slot may require a significant force and may strain the user's finger or hand.